In a fixed vane or rolling piston compressor, the vane is biased into contact with the roller or piston. The roller or piston is carried by an eccentric on the crankshaft and tracks along the cylinder in a line contact such that the piston and cylinder coact to define a crescent shaped space. The space rotates about the axis of the crankshaft and is divided into a suction chamber and a compression chamber by the vane coacting with the piston. In a vertical, high side compressor an oil pickup tube extends into the oil sump and is rotated with the crankshaft thereby causing oil to be distributed to the locations requiring lubricant. In the case of variable speed operation, for example, there may be an inadequate distribution of oil. An area of sensitivity to inadequate lubrication is the line contact between the vane and piston and can cause excessive wear.